Mechanician
Mechanicians possess a strange art that has been practiced and honed for years. Considered by many to be a lost, or forgotten art, Mechanicians combine science, and magic, to create technological creations and summon creatures from another world to fight for them. Usually secluded and reclusive, mechanicians are similar to wizards, always pouring over arcane tomes, and tinkering with strange devices. Role: A mechanician is a good front line combatant, and a great spell caster, however it's real power lies in field control with it's summoned creatures, and it's ability to craft items for allies. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Wealth: 4d6 × 10 hl (average 140 hl.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 hl or less. Class skills The Mechanician’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Axes, Maces, Flails)(Int), Martial Knowledge (Novelty)(Int), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Swim (Str), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Evilities Mechanicians use the same Evility list as the Professor, including their starting Evility. *EVILiTY*: Medical Insertion: Once per day, you can choose to extend the duration of one of your, or an ally's spells or extracts as if effected by the extend meta magic feat. The ally must be within 30 feet. Class Features The following are the class features of the Mechanician. Weapon and Armor Proficiency A Mechanician is proficient with all simple and martial weapons as well as the Box, the Fishing Pole, the Wrench, Shovel, Makai Canon, and beam Saber. A Mechanician is also proficient with light armor. He can cast Mechanician spells while wearing light armor without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Like any other arcane spellcaster, a Mechanician wearing medium armor, heavy armor, or a shield incurs a chance of arcane spell failure if the spell in question has a somatic component. A multiclass Mechanician still incurs the normal arcane spell failure chance for arcane spells received from other classes. Arcane Bond At 1st level, Mechanicians form a powerful bond with an object. Mechanicians begin play with a bonded object at no cost. Objects that are the subject of an arcane bond must fall into one of the following categories: amulet, ring, staff, wand, or weapon. These objects are always masterwork quality. Weapons acquired at 1st level are not made of any special material. If the object is an amulet or ring, it must be worn to have effect, while staves, wands, and weapons must be held in one hand. If a Mechanician attempts to cast a spell without his bonded object worn or in hand, he must make a concentration check or lose the spell. The DC for this check is equal to 20 + the spell's level. If the object is a ring or amulet, it occupies the ring or neck slot accordingly. A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the Mechanician has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the Mechanician, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the Mechanician's level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. A Mechanician can add additional magic abilities to his bonded object as if he has the required Item Creation Feats and if he meets the level prerequisites of the feat. For example, a Mechanician with a bonded dagger must be at least 5th level to add magic abilities to the dagger (see Craft Magic Arms and Armor feat). If the bonded object is a wand, it loses its wand abilities when its last charge is consumed, but it is not destroyed and it retains all of its bonded object properties and can be used to craft a new wand. The magic properties of a bonded object, including any magic abilities added to the object, only function for the Mechanician who owns it. If a bonded object's owner dies, or the item is replaced, the object reverts to being an ordinary masterwork item of the appropriate type. If a bonded object is damaged, it is restored to full hit points the next time the Mechanician prepares his spells. If the object of an arcane bond is lost or destroyed, it can be replaced after 1 week in a special ritual that costs 200 gp per Mechanician level plus the cost of the masterwork item. This ritual takes 8 hours to complete. Items replaced in this way do not possess any of the additional enchantments of the previous bonded item. A Mechanician can designate an existing magic item as his bonded item. This functions in the same way as replacing a lost or destroyed item except that the new magic item retains its abilities while gaining the benefits and drawbacks of becoming a bonded item. Fortify Bond (Su) At 4th level, a Mechanician may spend 1 point from his arcane pool to increase the hardness and hit points of his bonded item by an amount equal to his Mechanician level. These hit points last until expended or until the Mechanician next prepares spells. Multiple uses of this ability overlap and do not stack. Spells A Mechanician casts arcane spells drawn from the Mechanician spell list http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/spell-lists-and-domains/magus-spell-list. A Mechanician must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the Mechanician must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Mechanician’s spell is 10 + the spell level + the Mechanician’s Intelligence modifier. A Mechanician can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Mechanician. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score. A Mechanician may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the Mechanician decides which spells to prepare. Cantrips: A Mechanician can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table: Mechanician under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Spellbooks: A Mechanician must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook except for read magic, which all magi can prepare from memory. A Mechanician begins play with a spellbook containing all 0-level Mechanician spells plus three 1st-level Mechanician spells of his choice. The Mechanician also selects a number of additional 1st-level Mechanician spells equal to his Intelligence modifier to add to his spellbook. At each new Mechanician level, he gains two new Mechanician spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new Mechanician level) for his spellbook. At any time, a Mechanician can also add spells found in other spellbooks to his own. A Mechanician can learn spells from a Mechanician’s spellbook, just as a Mechanician can from a Mechanician’s spellbook. The spells learned must be on the Mechanician spell list, as normal. An alchemist can learn formulae from a Mechanician’s spellbook, if the spells are also on the alchemist spell list. A Mechanician cannot learn spells from an alchemist. Arcane Pool (Su) At 1st level, the Mechanician gains a reservoir of mystical arcane energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. The Mechanician can use their mechanology to not only forge great items and weapons, but to also bind Demons and other creatures to the plane and use them to fight for them. This arcane pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his Mechanician level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the Mechanician prepares his spells. At 1st level, a Mechanician can expend 1 point from his arcane pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the arcane pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the Mechanician uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the Mechanician. A mechanician can also spend 1 point from their arcane pool when using their planar binding ability to grant additional items to the monsters they summon. By spending 1 point the monster arrives with 100 hl's worth of mundane items. These disappear when the monster dies and are not worth anything. By spending 2 points the monster arrives with 500 hl's worth of mundane or magic items. By spending 3 points it arrives with 1,000 hl's worth of mundane or magic items, and it's weapon and armor enhancements increase by +1. A Mechanician can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. Spell Combat (Ex) At 1st level, a Mechanician learns to cast spells and wield his weapons at the same time. This functions much like two-weapon fighting, but the off-hand weapon is a spell that is being cast. To use this ability, the Mechanician must have one hand free (even if the spell being cast does not have somatic components), while wielding It's Bonded object in the other hand. As a full-round action, he can make all of his attacks with his melee weapon at a –2 penalty and can also cast any spell from the Mechanician spell list with a casting time of 1 standard action (any attack roll made as part of this spell also takes this penalty). If he casts this spell defensively, he can decide to take an additional penalty on his attack rolls, up to his Intelligence bonus, and add the same amount as a circumstance bonus on his concentration check. If the check fails, the spell is wasted, but the attacks still take the penalty. A Mechanician can choose to cast the spell first or make the weapon attacks first, but if he has more than one attack, he cannot cast the spell between weapon attacks. Master Smith (Ex) A Mechanician adds his Mechanician class level on Craft checks to manufacture armor, shields, and weapons. This bonus applies on skill checks required when using Craft Magic Arms and Armor. At 7th level, a Mechanician uses the 1/10 gp value of armor, shields, and weapons to determine how much time it takes to craft mundane items, and he requires only half the normal amount of time to enchant magical arms and armor. Spellstrike (Su) At 2nd level, whenever a Mechanician casts a spell with a range of “touch” from the Mechanician spell list, he can deliver the spell through his bonded object as part of a melee attack. Instead of the free melee touch attack normally allowed to deliver the spell, a Mechanician can make one free melee attack with his weapon (at his highest base attack bonus) as part of casting this spell. If successful, this melee attack deals its normal damage as well as the effects of the spell. If the Mechanician makes this attack in concert with spell combat, this melee attack takes all the penalties accrued by spell combat melee attacks. This attack uses the weapon’s critical range (20, 19–20, or 18–20 and modified by the keen weapon property or similar effects), but the spell effect only deals ×2 damage on a successful critical hit, while the weapon damage uses its own critical modifier. Mechanician Arcana As he gains levels, a Mechanician learns arcane secrets tailored to his specific way of blending martial puissance and magical skill. Starting at 3rd level, a Mechanician gains one Mechanician arcana. He gains an additional Mechanician arcana for every three levels of Mechanician attained after 3rd level. Unless specifically noted in a Mechanician arcana’s description, a Mechanician cannot select a particular Mechanician arcana more than once. Mechanician arcana that affect spells can only be used to modify spells from the Mechanician spell list unless otherwise noted. A complete list of Mechanician arcana can be found here: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/magus/magus-arcana In addition, the Mechanician can select from the following Mechanician Arcana abilities as well. Summoner's Arcana: You excel at summoning creatures to fight for you. By spending 1 point from your arcane pool when casting a summoning spell or a planar binding spell you can give the creatures summoned the advanced creature template. This only applies to a single summoned creature. By spending additional points from your arcane pool equal to the additional number of creatures you can apply the template to them as well. This cannot be selected until 6th level. Swift Binder's Virtue: When using a Planar Binding spell of any kind, you cut the time to cast it in half. This cannot be selected until 9th level. Swift Summoner's Virtue: When using a summoning spell that takes 1 round to cast, it becomes a standard action instead. Craft builder's Arcana: You can select this multiple times, every time you select this you gain an item creation feat that you qualify for. Each item creation feat can be selected once unless otherwise noted. Craft Builder's Qualifications: Select a single item creation feat upon selecting this. You are treated as possessing any spells needed to create any item of that type, however you must supply anything else the item's crafting requires. This can be selected multiple times, once for each item creation feat. Spell Recall (Su) At 4th level, the Mechanician learns to use his arcane pool to recall spells he has already cast. With a swift action he can recall any single Mechanician spell that he has already prepared and cast that day by expending a number of points from his arcane pool equal to the spell’s level (minimum 1). The spell is prepared again, just as if it had not been cast. Bonus Feats At 5th level, and every six levels thereafter, a Mechanician gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as combat, item creation, or metamagic feats. He must meet the prerequisites for these feats as normal. Planar Binding (Su) At 7th level, a Mechanician gains the ability to call fourth mighty demons to aid them in combat. This spell works like a Lesser Planar Binding spell, and can only summon the following Monster class Creatures (Aqua Demon, Baciel, Dragon, Eryngi, Gargoyle, Mystic Beast, Prinny, Slime, Slumber Cat, Skeletal Dragon, Succubus, and Zombie). The creature is selected from the following page Sample Monsters. The creature only remains on this plane for 10 minutes per level, and arrives with a +1 monster weapon of your choice, and bracers of armor +6. Otherwise it works exactly like the Lesser Planar Binding spell. You cannot select a legendary or artifact monster weapon. Any of the items this creature has when summoned disappear when it dies. At 9th level this works like Planar Binding, the weapon is +4, and the bracers of armor are +8. In addition it has a Dark Rosary. At 14th level this works like Greater Planar binding, the weapon is +4, the bracers of armor are +10, and it is equipped with a Pravda Pendant. A Mechanician can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 1/2 their Mechanician class level. Improved Spell Combat (Ex) At 8th level, the Mechanician’s ability to cast spells and make melee attacks improves. When using the spell combat ability, the Mechanician receives a +2 circumstance bonus on concentration checks, in addition to any bonus granted by taking an additional penalty on the attack roll. Fighter Training (Ex) Starting at 10th level, a Mechanician counts 1/2 his total Mechanician level as his fighter level for the purpose of qualifying for feats. If he has levels in fighter, these levels stack. Reforge (Su) At 11th level, as a standard action, a Mechanician can restore a number of hit points equal to his Mechanician level to a damaged object by touching it and spending 1 point from his arcane pool. Repairing a destroyed object takes 1 minute and materials equal to 1/4 the item’s sale value, and restores the object to 1 hit point. Restoring the enchantments of a destroyed magical item requires additional points from the Mechanician’s arcane pool equal to the item’s caster level. The Mechanician gains one temporary negative level if the item’s caster level is lower than his own, two negative levels if equal or greater (or none if the item is his bonded weapon); the save DC to remove these negative levels is equal to 10 + the item’s caster level. Bound Summons At 13th level, When a Mechanician summons a creature with it's greater planar binding, the creature is effected by a Dominate Monster Spell upon it's arrival and gains a Will Save DC: 10+1/2 the Mechanician's class levels+ Intelligence modifier to resist the spell. The Mechanician does not have to use this ability when the monster arrives, most just choose to so as to assure the monster to listen to them when it arrives. Greater Spell Combat (Ex) At 14th level, the Mechanician gains the ability to seamlessly cast spells and make melee attacks. Whenever he uses the spell combat ability, his concentration check bonus equals double the amount of the attack penalty taken. Destructive Counterstrike (Su) At 16th level, an opponent who activates a magical item while threatened by a Mechanician provokes an attack of opportunity, either against the target or to sunder the item. If the item is destroyed, its effects are negated. Instantaneous Reconstruction (Su) At 19th level, a Mechanician can reforge a destroyed item by touch as a standard action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. True Mechanician (Su) At 20th level, the Mechanician becomes a master of spells and combat. Whenever he uses his spell combat ability, he does not need to make a concentration check to cast the spell defensively. Whenever the Mechanician uses spell combat and his spell targets the same creature as his melee attacks, he can choose to either increase the DC to resist the spell by +2, grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus on any checks made to overcome spell resistance, or grant himself a +2 circumstance bonus on all attack rolls made against the target during his turn. 0-Level Mechanician Spells—''acid splash, arcane mark, dancing lights, daze, detect magic, disrupt undead, flare, ghost sound, light, mage hand, open/close, prestidigitation, ray of frost, read magic, spark. ''1st-Level Mechanician Spells—''burning hands, chill touch, color spray, corrosive touch, enlarge person, expeditious retreat, feather fall, flare burst, floating disk, frostbite, grease, hydraulic push, jump, magic missile, magic weapon, mount, obscuring mist, ray of enfeeblement, reduce person, shield, shocking grasp, silent image, stone fist, Summon Monster I, true strike, unseen servant, vanish. ''2nd-Level Mechanician Spells—''acid arrow, alter self, bear's endurance, blood transcription, blur, bull's strength, burning gaze, cat's grace, darkness, defensive shock, elemental touch, fire breath, flaming sphere, fog cloud, frigid touch, glitterdust, gust of wind, invisibility, levitate, minor image, mirror image, pyrotechnics, scorching ray, shatter, spider climb, stone call, Summon Monster II, Summon Minor Dragon, web. ''3rd-Level Mechanician Spells—''aqueous orb, arcane sight, beast shape I, blink, cloak of winds, daylight, dispel magic, displacement, elemental aura, fireball, flame arrow, fly, force hook charge, force punch, gaseous form, haste, hydraulic torrent, keen edge, lightning bolt, magic weapon (greater), major image, monstrous physique I, phantom steed, ray of exhaustion, sleet storm, slow, stinking cloud, Summon Monster III, undead anatomy I, vampiric touch, versatile weapon, water breathing, wind wall. ''4th-Level Mechanician Spells—''arcana theft, ball lightning, beast shape II, black tentacles, detonate, dimension door, dragon's breath, elemental body I, enlarge person (mass), fire shield, firefall, ice storm, invisibility (greater), monstrous physique II, planar binding (Lesser), phantasmal killer, reduce person (mass), river of wind, shout, solid fog, stoneskin, Summon Dragon, Summon Monster V, vermin shape I, wall of fire, wall of ice, wall of sound. ''5th-Level Mechanician Spells—''acidic spray, baleful polymorph, beast shape III, cloudkill, cone of cold, corrosive consumption, elemental body II, fire snake, geyser, interposing hand, monstrous physique III, overland flight, Planar binding, Summon Monster VII, telekinesis, teleport, undead anatomy II, vermin shape II, wall of force, wall of stone. ''6th-Level Mechanician Spells—''acid fog, bear's endurance (mass), beast shape IV, bull's strength (mass), cat's grace (mass), chain lightning, contagious flame, disintegrate, dispel magic (greater), elemental body III, flesh to stone, forceful hand, form of the dragon I, freezing sphere, mislead, monstrous physique IV, Greater Planar Binding, sirocco, stone to flesh, Summon Major Dragon, Summon Monster IX, transformation, true seeing, undead anatomy III, wall of iron. = '''Reincarnation' = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Mechanician Reincarnation